


Collateral Damage

by Adane_beinleumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: I warned you dudes, M/M, Tenzo has just left the Root, dubcon, implied & referenced CSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adane_beinleumi/pseuds/Adane_beinleumi
Summary: A wreck, an asshole, an iryonin. A ruined dinner, a noisy night, a glowing memory.And a bag of apples.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 13





	Collateral Damage

When Kakashi returns an awful stink fills the kitchen of the small house. What’s the fuck, he thinks, I’ve only told Tenzo to make some fucking rice. 

Kohai gets up when he enters the kitchen, bows deep. Before him, on the table, there are two bowls filled with some sort of brownish-yellowish-blackish mud that smells like shit. Or maybe even worse than that. Kakashi stares at it for a moment and slowly gets his eye up to look at Tenzo who is trying to smile. To smile, for fuck’s sake.

“I managed to do it, sempai,” Tenzo says, pride filling his voice.

“Do what.”

“Make a soup out of the nutritive pills,” Tenzo’s voice drops as if he’s starting to suspect something isn’t as right as he has thought.

Kakashi trashes both bowls and liquid that fills them.

***  


Tenzo screams.

Kakashi has been listening to it only for a minute and a half but he’s already both tired and bored. He had a fucking mission however easy it turned out to be, can’t he have a moment of peace already? Tenzo should have known he has nightmares and all and should have done something about it. As for the bored part… Show me a shinobi who doesn’t have nightmares. If a giant tree sprouted through the entire house or something, it would have been at least interesting.

Tenzo’s scream turns into a high sob and Kakashi feels how his boredom and tiredness as well as an intimidating sound are not so slowly pissing him off. Okay. He just wants it to stop already.

When Kakashi enters the room, Tenzo isn’t awake yet, his hair undone, happuri too far from the futon to feel deliberate. Kakashi tries to call him first but it doesn’t work. Of course, it doesn’t. if Tenzo could, he would have already been up by his screams. So, he gets down and grabs kohai jumping shoulder, first shaking it and then holding it firmly as Tenzo melts down into his touch.

Bad. Not too bad yet, but bad enough to recognize it. When the thing closest to “best friend” you have is a bloody iryonin, you know well that a “touch deprivation” means, what are the consequences and the cures. Genma used to be even nice enough to help him with what, usually by using his body as a makeshift training ground for chakra massage or whatever the weird medic jutsu he had to practice. Once Kakashi even asked him why he hadn’t yet y’know… proceeded with that. Touch deprivation and shit. Genma just chuckled and said that if Kakashi would live up to turn as old as he is, he would know why. Fucking four years in between them.

Just as many years as between him and Tenzo whose shirt is sweated when he finally opens his eyes. Kakashi tries to get his hand off kohai but Tenzo mindlessly lingers to his fingers, ending up resting against Kakashi’s shoulder, brown head right under his chin. He’s stopped sobbing, Kakashi thinks and inhales deep, it should help. But it only helps to get his lungs full of the smell. Human smell. Breathing, living, warm human smell.

Fuck. His dick hardens too quickly. Teenagers, as Genma used to say when Kakashi pointed it out, shrugging without even raising his eyes from some bloody scroll he was reading. Tenzo awkwardly moves and his forearm is clumsy enough to run against Kakashi’s now hard cock.

And then Tenzo freezes but doesn’t shrink a single bit. What’s reassuring, isn’t it?

Kakashi puts his left hand over Tenzo’s waist and presses his dick, now wet with precum, into Tenzo’s thigh as kohai leans to make the touch more comfortable, his long brown hair shimmering in night shadows. 

For a good half of a minute, Kakashi just mindlessly strikes himself off squeezing into Tenzo’s body now spread on the floor, face conveniently down into the elbow so Kakashi doesn’t have to look him in the eyes. He tugs the brown hair until Tenzo throws back his head, still not meeting his gaze. Not a single hard breath escapes Tenzo’s mouth but Kakashi is too preoccupied with his warmth to care. ‘Cause Tenzo is so comfortable. Yielding under the palms, pushing back thighs without question to make contact fuller, and stroking more rewarding.

At the twenty-sixth second Kakashi feels something is not right. Very pleasant indeed but not exactly right. As if he was walking through a nice welcoming forest at dawn with the young sun shining softly through verdant leaves and birds singing in the distance but all these during an A-rank mission. Take a wild fucking guess what you would find in the forest like that and guess what will find _you_ if you aren’t sharp enough – and quick enough as well. 

Kakashi jerks away swiftly, leaving Tenzo’s body lie still, and gets up on his legs. His throbbing cock objects, he was so close to cumming but Kakashi halts, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong.

Tenzo was warm and breathing when Kakashi touched him, then he turned away his face but never made the slightest effort to escape Kakashi’s touches, remaining right there for him to stroke and push.

It’s his utter convenience that has been so suspicious.

Tenzo was warm but his skin never turned warmer, realizes Kakashi, he didn’t try to escape his touches but never made a single move to welcome them. His breath never ran faster, his heartbeat only slowed down as if he was purposefully keeping his cool, he didn’t make a single more awkward move, only those needed to adjust himself and better suit Kakashi.

It hurts to have the closest thing to a “best friend” being an iryonin and to know exactly what it all means. 

Kakashi smirks and huffs, arousal is almost gone. So, it has been for a different purpose.

It should have been a trap – a well-planned one, he should admit – but Tenzo hasn’t moved yet, lying still near the futon, face to the floor, breath hardly audible.  


“Where’s your kunai then?” Tenzo doesn’t move a single bit. “Or were you planning to kill me with mokuton?”

Tenzo keeps his silence, and Kakashi stumps him with his foot only to get no reaction except one sharp inhalation which has to do mostly with pain in the ribs and not the conversation they are having. Trying to have.

“Answer.” Kakashi stumps him harder. 

“I’m not trying to kill you, sempai.”

“What task do you have?”

“No task,” Tenzo finally moves and spreads on his back, arms wide open. “Sorry you didn’t like it.”

Kakashi opens his left eye checking Tenzo for genjutsu but there are none. His chakra is still, muscles relaxed, no attack is imminent. And he tried to make them dinner – or whatever it was. Extremely poor, fucked up dinner even on mission scale let alone at Konoha but with no poison. Kakashi examines his motionless body, long hair messed on the floor. Okay, he deserves a chance for that freaking dinner – and Kakashi sits down on the floor right where he was standing. But Tenzo’s still silent.

Covered face, yielding body, one more look at the battered circles of Tenzo’s open palms, pale in the flickering shadows – and Kakashi gets it. For fuck’s sake, he has been so dumb.

It’s not interesting this way, thinks Kakashi then with a hint of bitter sarcasm. Tenzo is as silent and moveless as if he could lie here for the next eternity. Kakashi knows too well he won’t get a chance.

“What do you want?”

“Nothing.” A pause but Kakashi feels as if he wasn’t finished. “Thank you, sempai.”

“It’s not interesting this way.”

“It doesn’t matter why.”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing, sempai, I’m so-…“

“What do you feel?”

“Nothing.”

“Better pick up something as an answer or we’ll never get past this.”

“I don’t want to lie to sempai.”

“Then find something you feel and name it.”

“What?”

“Anything would go.”

“The planks are hard.”

“Are you planks?”

Tenzo pauses a bit and his voice sounds lost. He can’t adjust to the things he can’t understand.

“No, sempai, I’m…”

“Then why are you talking about planks when I asked you a different question?”

Kakashi stares into the garden through the open shoji as Tenzo thinks. The traces of precum on his pants feel wet, cool, and uncomfortable. He should probably take a shower when this’s finished.

“I’m hungry.”

“What do you want?”

Another long pause. Tenzo stirs a bit.

“An apple.”

“No apples here,” Kakashi hears kohai sigh and goes on. “There’s rice, cabbage, soy sauce, raw frozen meat, and a rotten mango.”

Tenzo doesn’t answer, and Kakashi just wants it to end already. He’s still tired.

“I’ll leave you instructions.”

***  


Walking through the night market Kakashi stops and looks at the stall with apples divided into five parts, one for red, one for yellow, one for green, one for pink, and the last one for somewhat multi-colored. When he was a child there weren’t any apples in Konoha, they only started to plant the apple orchards in the nearest villages around the time he was born. But here we are. Now the apples are the most affordable of all luxuries.

He hesitates before taking five apples, each of a different color. Maybe these were apples that Danzo handed out to his subordinates after they did well enough by his scale of “doing well”? A sharp sniff. Why does he even care? Tenzo said he wanted one, it’s none of his business – why.

When Kakashi returns, Tenzo watches the rice boiler so close as if it was about to explode at any moment. Kakashi knows it could given how old it is but if Tenzo gave enough fucks about the instructions he received, it really shouldn’t.

He drops a bag with the apples right at kohai’s laps and Tenzo casts his head up, eyes open and almost round in disbelief.

“Should I…”

“You can do whatever you want. Be it eating or anything else, don’t let me know.”

“Are all of them mine?”

Kakashi just nods. 

“I want to make you some tea, sempai.”

“Do you?” Kakashi catches a hazel gaze which looks… unknowing enough. “Or is it something you were used to doing while in the Root, too?”

“No, I’ve never cooked or brewed tea before. We received food at eating joints,” Tenzo then hesitates a little. “That thing was called an endurance training. Sometimes a preparation for coverted infiltrations.”

“Now you know it’s neither of them.”

“I guessed by your reaction.”

“Okay. I’ll show you,” Kakashi throws a short glance at the boiler, he should have some time left. “Bring the brown clay teapot, second shelf to your left, three cups, a red tin from the third shelf, a spoon, and start a fire under the kettle again.”

Kakashi warms the teapot and two cups, fills in brown worm-like squiggles. Tenzo watches him carefully as he adds a handful of boiling water just to clean the dust from the leaves. Greyish water quickly ends up in the third cup as Kakashi empties two others and refills the teapot with somewhat less boiling water again. 

“This is it.”

Tenzo grabs the teapot, eager to pour the tea out, and hisses in pain – the clay is scolding, and he can’t hold it down. He releases his fingers, and the teapot falls, hits the tabletop with a hollow sound, and overturns, spilling almost all the newly-bred tea on Kakashi. Now half-empty pot meets the floor before Tenzo can catch it, and cracks up, a mess of shatter and brew that smells of wet earth.

Somewhere far enough from here the damn iryonin smiles. He used to call this tea “y’know, an assemblage of little tea corpses, dumped and rotted only to become something else” and drink it in autumn. Fuck him and his bloody metaphors.

Kakashi feels the scorching tea running down his laps, sees a desperate kohai’s face right within the reach of his punch. Or kiss. Or whatever, it doesn’t matter anymore.

Stays still.

And keeps his silence.


End file.
